James Oliver Curwood
thumbJames Olivier Curwood (ur. 12 czerwca 1878, zm. 13 sierpnia 1927) – pisarz amerykański. Urodził się w stanie Michigan, w małym miasteczku Owosso. Ojciec jego spokrewniony był z angielskim pisarzem marynistą Frederickiem Marryatem, matka - z indiańską księżniczką z plemienia Mohawk. Dzieciństwo spędził Curwood na fermie w stanie Ohio, a mając lat kilkanaście wyruszył w długą wędrówkę po sąsiednich stanach; polował na dzikie zwierzęta, próbował handlu skórami, a przede wszystkim poznał i pokochał surową przyrodę, która później stała się tłem jego powieści. W latach 1898–1900 Curwood studiował na uniwersytecie stanu Michigan, a następnie pracował w Detroit jako reporter. W roku 1908 wydał swoją pierwszą książkę pt. "The Courage of Captain Plum". Wkrótce twórczość literacka stała się jego pasją. Materiał do swoich powieści czerpał z obserwacji w czasie swych podróży po rozległych przestrzeniach Stanów Zjednoczonych i Kanady. Zapuszczał się na tereny oddalone o setki mil od cywilizacji, poznawał twarde życie traperów i poszukiwaczy złota, a także życie zwierząt Dalekiej Północy. Najbardziej znane powieści Curwooda to "Włóczęgi Północy" i "Szara wilczyca" - ze zwierzętami w roli głównych bohaterów oraz "Łowcy wilków", "Łowcy złota", "Dolina Ludzi Milczących" i "Najdziksze serca" - książka o przygodach mieszkańców północnych rejonów Kanady: traperów, policjantów i zakochanych. Pisarstwo Curwooda było bardzo popularne w Polsce. W rezultacie polscy czytelnicy mogli, jako jedyni na świecie, poznać kontynuację przygód bohaterów Łowców wilków i Łowców złota w książce Łowcy przygód, napisanej przez tłumaczkę dzieł Curwooda Halinę Borowikową, występującą pod pseudonimem literackim "Jerzy Marlicz", Bibliografia: * 1908 - Śród Mormonów (The Courage of Captain Plum) * 1908 - Łowcy wilków (The Wolf Hunters) * 1909 - Wielkie jeziora (The Great Lakes) * 1909 - Łowcy złota (The Gold Hunters) * 1910 - The Danger Trail * 1911 - The Honor of the Big Snows * 1911 - Steele z Królewskiej Konnej (Steele of the Royal Mounted) * 1912 - Kwiat Dalekiej Północy (The Flower of the North) * 1913 - Najdziksze serca (Isobel: A Romance of the Northern Trail) * 1914 - Szara Wilczyca (Kazan) * 1915 - God's Country and the Woman * 1916 - Dolina śmierci (The Hunted Woman) * 1916 - Władca Skalnej Doliny (The Grizzly King) * 1917 - Bari, syn Szarej Wilczycy (Baree, Son of Kazan) * 1918 - Dziewczyna spoza szlaku (The Courage of Marge O'Doone) * 1919 - Włóczęgi północy (Nomads of the North) * 1919 - Tajemnica Johna Keitha (The River's End) * 1920 - Back to God's Country * 1920 - Dolina Ludzi Milczących (The Valley of Silent Men) * 1921 - God's Country - The Trail to Happiness * 1921 - Złote sidła (The Golden Snare) * 1921 - Płonący las (The Flaming Forest) * 1922 - Na końcu świata (The Country Beyond) * 1923 - The Alaskan * 1924 - A Gentleman of Courage * 1925 - The Ancient Highway * 1926 - Błyskawica (Swift Lightning) * 1926 - The Black Hunter * 1928 - The Plains of Abraham * 1929 - The Crippled Lady of Peribonka * 1930 - Green Timber * 1930 - Son of the Forests * 1931 - Falkner of the Inland Seas Kategoria:Pisarze Kategoria:Amerykańscy pisarze